United Rondure
by TheForgottenScrivener
Summary: ...Trying to revive a fallen clan... Yeaven results to a prophecy that leads him to find Seven orbs to give him power to make the Lotus clan into one feared clan once again...
1. Episode 1: Life in The Realms

United Rondure

Episode 1: Life in the Realms

(AN: Beginning is the continuation of the end of _Battle Realms (_Game_))_

As Kenji ruled after defeating the adversary that threatened the land, Kenji forged a pact with the Serpent clan thus resulting in a brand new clan called the _"Beasts"_. The Beasts continued to live in peace together with the Wolf, and the slowly disintegrating clan of the Lotus. Lotus troops were forced to reside in the most uncomfortable areas of "Serpentholm". Zymeth's son, Yeaven (pronounced Yey-ven), with little-known wife Yvaine, led the fallen troops to their new homestead. Yeaven later finds an artifact that transcends anything he every imagines. It was said that "to whoever finds the seven orbs, will be granted unimaginable power, but you must go beyond what you imagine to achieve them, and once you obtained them, you would never have the same purpose as you originally have for searching the seven orbs." Mixed feelings was felt by the son of Zymeth as he have now found a solution to rebuild the clan to its previous standing but confused as to how where to even begin with. He continues reading through the artifact which merely states "Find a cave with the entra-" and then he pondered.

"Seven orbs, father" talking to his Father's grave site, "seven orbs and we will rise once again." –declared Yeaven.

Now residing in a forest filled with uncomfortable living conditions, Yeaven decides to relocate their current homestead. Yeaven later finds a large enough plain to be occupied by the lowly clan. There a cave was accustomed nearby, along with three blade acolytes, Yeaven searches the cave for anything that may help the surviving clan.

"This is just crap" complained an Acolyte just rummaging through rubble

"I agree sire, what do you intend of doing with the Lotus clan?" asked an acolyte.

"You Scoundrels!, Sire surely has a scheme to revive the fallen clan he tells us when he tells us." –exclaimed the confident Acolyte with a scar on his face

Throughout their voyage through the cave, Yeaven remained silent.

Yeaven was a very un open person. He was born in a time where the Lotus was feared. Zymeth taught him to be unafraid and that the essence of the dark is a sure way to anything. Yvaine never really socialized with his son. The lotus clan barely knew of this, but they knew that he was in a high rank in the lotus clan. When the clan fell, he was 17, force to rule a fallen clan without any said experience. His father didn't teach him, he was always to preoccupied with the war and his mother was a no show. Yeaven was watched over by Koril in the times where Zymeth was in abyss. He taught him how to fight with a sword and he managed to make him muster a thing or two about bending space making him a teleporter. Along with that Yeaven mastered the wielding scimitars, broadswords, and he also honed the skill to accurately throw kunais taught to him by the Keep Ninjas. Of all those he prefers using the _Naginata_, he became so proficient with it that he created a costumed one where unbelievable morphs could happen to it. None has ever seen its transformations but just himself.

"You three could leave as you wish and help with the constructing the village, I will continue searching on my own." –ordered Yeaven

"If that is your wish sire, it shall be" says the acolyte with a scar, turns around and orders the other two to leave as well.

The three acolytes left the cave with no questions asked. They tended to the peasants as soon as they set foot on camp. Yeaven continues searching.

During the war, an outbreak occurred with the wolf clan prisoners against the lotus, Yeaven was in charge of a few men to neutralize the escaping wolf troops. Two acolytes, two Staff Adepts and a warlock were in his team. On the way out to dispatch he was ceased by Soban, stating that he was decreed not to leave the premises leaving a careless master warlock to take over the team and their operation. Yeaven left without a word. As soon as the Master warlock and the team arrived in the location of the outbreak they were ambushed immediately by the clever Wolf clan troops. Splurge of blood from the lotus troops coated the ground, only a acolyte was left. A Dryad approaches him and immediately strikes scathing his face but was interrupted by sword coming from nowhere. There countered Yeaven. The wolf troops regrouped and attacked all at once but Yeaven teleported the acolyte to a safe area before he engaged. Teleporting back, the acolyte heard agony coming from the wolf troops. The acolyte tries to tend the blood coming from the wound on his face. There a hand with herbs came through, and again Yeaven was the unknowingly presence. From then on the acolyte was grateful to Yeaven, but feared his power.

"An entrance… an entry? What was the rest of that artifact's message?" Pondered Yeaven

Yeaven pondered, looking around the premise of the cave, he noted seeing a entrance to the "_ballroom"(AN: biggest wide area found in a cave),_a glimmer of light that always shines from the sides of the cave,a small entry in the corner of the cave that was too small for any man to crawl through, and an entrainment over in the ceiling of the cave.

"The ceiling… seems… phasable…" Looking up unto the ceiling.

Yeaven throws his naginata onto the ceiling. His Naginata was embedded unto the ceiling causing cracks to appear along the sides of the cave. Yeaven teleports to the ceiling and tries to grab his sword but it seems that his naginata was in too deep. Struggling to reap his weapon from the weapon, he notices the glimmers of light still shining through from the sides unto his naginata unto the floor. As the cave was rumbling down the entrance back out was blocked, the small entry slowly turned into a cliff but revealed red beryl in the sides, and the light, the light seems to not go anywhere. The lotus troops outside hears the commotion and immediately rushes in the cave to help their leader. Yeaven manages to remove his weapon from the ceiling but just creates a sinkhole. Yeaven backs up and still noticing he's perfectly standing up side down with naginata in hand. He noticed the light from the sides still there shimmering beneath his feet that was reflected back by his naginata. He quickly reflects it unto the red beryl's which reflected unto a red path that led to an unknowingly path. Being the only choice, he ventures on to that path little knowing what is on this path he has taken. The Cave crumbled into mere rocks with no sign of the entrance.

End of Episode 1;

(AN: It's very lousy, I know, but I got to write something while I wait for my files… so this is my brainstorm story…)

(Don't own Battle Realms… but it's a great game… according to my buddy…)


	2. Ep1 Chapter 1: Life in Karakura Town

United Rondure

Episode 1: Life in the Realms

Chapter 1: Karakura Town

Making his way on a path with no visible exit, Yeaven wondered how the light seems to even project unto where he is now. That thought never really mattered as he made his way into the red path. Yeaven continued to wonder upon the area, scanning his environment, and as he made his unto the path, he check his Naginata as well as the light projected unto it which created his path. A little while later, a light appeared from the distance, but the path behind him seems to be crumbling. Yeaven hurried to the light, but had seemed to drop something. He ignored it and just phased through the light.

_Meanwhile, In Karakura Town._

"Nii-san! Breakfast is ready!" – yelled Yuzu.

Seemingly instilled in his bed, Ichigo lousily made his way down to eat breakfast prepared by his little sister Yuzu. Karin was already at the dining table awaiting his brother as well as Yuzu who was kneeling across the table from Karin. (A/N: It's tradition in Japan to kneel in eating well to them it's sitting, and no chairs… so…). As the family partook their breakfast, Ichigo seemed to feel an odd presence, a very odd essence, but he ignored this to the fact that he isn't a shinigami (soul reaper) anymore.

_In the meantime, in Soul Society._

As they lost one of their trusted allies, a substitute shinigami named Ichigo Kurosaki, they considered the idea that if a substitute shinigami could be this helpful and beneficial in the same time, among those who agree to this was Head-Captain Yamamoto. A meeting concerning the rule where they could allow the privilege of having more substitute soul reapers was discussed among the central judges and mostly the higher ups of Seiretei, including Yamamoto.

"This rule should be overturned, Ichigo Kurosaki, a substitute shinigami, have helped us countless times in our time of need, therefore I ask if you may relinquish this rule." – exclaimed Yamamoto

"And let mere humans know of the soul society? THIS would just result into a havoc that would arise into the human world, creating countless of interferences, and would merely hinder us from protecting them from the hollows. What do you oppose in doing then?" – countered a high council

"You clearly don't know how we soul reapers act. In my words, I so decree that no soul reaper could be so careless, Rukia Kuchiki in regards to her for giving Ichigo Kurosaki her powers, was in a situation where she had to give him her powers, not because she just did, but she knew Ichigo very well during her time in Karakura town. With that said, if the rule is to be overturned, we shall consider every aspect, and get to know the person who will be given duties of a substitute shinigami." – declared Yamamoto.

The debate ventured on, from a supposed meeting leading into a argument between the captain and the judges, it was decided that the answer shall be discussed more about, and the meeting was haltered and organized to be discussed in another day. Yamamoto leaves with clear intent of winning the case.

_Amidst the meeting, in a monument found outside of Karakura Town, a blinding light appeared_

Yeaven, coming out from the light, started wondering, wondering where his Naginata is. He looked around the area that he now roams around. With no avail, Yeaven instead decided to camp out there for a while, unaware that a city resides just a yards away from where he is. He pondered about the monument as well but mostly concentrated on setting camp. He settled down in his camp that he just built, when he heard a scream not far from his camp. He rushes unto the location with a short knife he made from stones and sticks.

"Help! – screamed a damsel in distress (AN: I just love the term Damsel, but she isn't a princess or anything.)

Arriving in the situation, Yeaven sees a figure he is very unfamiliar with. With no time to think, he attacks the being with the knife but no avail, but causes it to drop its prey. Realizing this, Yeaven tries teleporting the being and himself but just seemed to teleport in a short distance and finds himself beside the damsel.

"Run…" – ordered Yeaven

The Damsel run as fast as she could back to the city. Yeaven found himself staring into the eyes of the unfamiliar being. As the being was about to attack with Yeaven in a defensive stance, the being somehow got halved. A soul reaper appeared behind it as the being disintegrated.

"huh?, Who the heck are you?, and your able to see us? You don't look like one of Shinji's guys, and why are dressed like that? – asked Renji Abarai

Yeaven remained passive and made his way back to his camp.

"Hey!, I'm talking to you… " shouted Renji onto the slowly disappearing figure, "Must be a real bastard." He whispered to himself.

Renji uses shunpo and appeared right in front of Yeaven grabbing him by the collar.

"Hey you should thank me for saving your life!" Renji complained

"…"

"You better ta—" interrupted with Yeaven teleporting just right behind him

"sorry,… and thanks…" – Yeaven said softly. Teleporting once again this time to his camp.

With a surprised reaction, Renji wondered who he was and just decided to just leave him alone and tends to another hollow which appeared nearby.

End of Episode 1: Chapter 1

Thank you for reading… and again I'm very aware of how lousy it is… and sorry about that….


End file.
